Love Story
by cloemarrie
Summary: Summary: Jacob and Bella have been childhood friends; they were inseparable. Until one day she meets Edward Cullen at school and falls for him. What will Jacob do? Will he fight for her? Or let her go?


A/N: I own nothing, all known characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Beta by: Laurie Whitlock

Summary: Jacob and Bella have been childhood friends; they were inseparable. Until one day she meets Edward Cullen at school and falls for him. What will Jacob do? Will he fight for her? Or let her go?

Love Story

Bella and I had been friends since we were born. Our dads were childhood friends. We always played together and I'd always protected her but when she moved away it tore my little heart in two. Her mom had up and left and took her with her when she was 4 years old. I missed her deeply and sometimes I'd cry. Charlie was even more heart broken when they left because he loved them more than his own life. But he couldn't leave for the sake of his parents; they were very ill. 5 years after they left though his parents past away. He was very lonely, the only time that anyone seen him outside of work, was when he came to the rez to go fishing with my dad and Harry Clearwater every other weekend.

After one of those fishing trips Charlie had informed us that Bella was moving in with him. I was so ecstatic I couldn't contain the excitement and I drove everyone nuts as did Charlie.

The day she arrived, my dad and I had gone to deliver the truck Charlie bought off my dad for her to the house. My dad was going to give the truck to Charlie but he wouldn't have any of that, so my dad agreed to charge him the least amount. When we showed up she came walking out of the house in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but God she was so beautiful. I wanted to hug her but I was too afraid to; didn't know if she would remember me. Turns out she did remember me.

From that day forward we hung out every day. Either she'd come to the rez or I'd go to Charlie's. We gotten to know each other all over again and it was great. The only set back was we went to different schools, Bella went to Forks High and I went to the high school on the rez. But that didn't mean that we stopped hanging out, we just spent time together on the weekends.

In tenth grade my happy world with Bella shattered, she stopped hanging out with me on the weekends, always claiming to be busy and she also stopped taking my calls. I tried to remember some fight that we had or if I forgot her birthday or something but nothing came to mind. Then I found out that she was dating Edward Cullen, mister hot shot, captain of the soccer team. I couldn't believe that she was dating such an asshole, but what hurt the most is she didn't tell me herself. Not only did I loose her once years ago but now I'm loosing her again; to someone that doesn't deserve her. The first time was easier for me; she wasn't leaving me for some one else.

My heart was once again breaking. I didn't want to loose her and if I have it my way I won't. I will fight for her until my heart stops beating.

I was going on with life; missing Bella each and every day but trying to live life for Billy. Then one day I got really sick I thought I was dying. I was running a really high temperature. I didn't know what the hell was going on or if I was really dying.

I was lying in bed barely able to move when Sam and his boys came in. He wanted to talk to me but I didn't feel like talking; I wanted to die alone. When I was in this state the only person I wanted was Bella but she was no where to be found. Sam then sent his boys out of the room and decided to "let me have it" as he puts it.

He explained to me of what was going on. Finally I had the answers I'd been waiting for. What he had told me shocked me straight to my core. Am I hearing him right? Did he just say that I am a shape-shifter? A werewolf? That can't be but then again I've heard the stories.

"So what you're telling me is my life as I know it is over? That I'm a werewolf and I must keep the secret? Even from Bella?" I had asked.

"Yes to all your questions. Why are you still worried about Bella! She doesn't want you or she would have been with you and she'd be with you right now IF she wanted you. But she doesn't so get over it it!" Sam was shouting at me now.

"Sam calm down. I don't know why I said that. I haven't seen her in weeks and it's all due to the guy she's been seeing. So I shouldn't even be thinking of her. But I can't help it," I said, frowning.

"What guy?"

"This guy at her school. She said his name was Edward after I had confronted her about it,"

"His last name isn't Cullen is it?"

"I don't know. She only told me his first name. Why do you know him?"

"If its who I think it is she needs to get out of the relationship."

"Why Sam?"

"Why? Because he is a fucking leech who needs to burn in hell with the rest of those demons,"

"So you're telling me that the guy is a vampire?"

"If it is Edward Cullen; then yes he is a fucking leech. But I don't know for sure yet,"

"How can you not? If he is what you say he is I don't want her becoming his meal!" I shouted.

"Jacob, we will find out just don't do something irrational. We don't want her dead now do we?"

And of course Sam was right as usual so I stayed quiet.

"Well I'm going to go and let you adjust to reality of being a werewolf."

"I'll see you around"

I couldn't sleep; let alone relax. I wanted to run to Bella and tell her she was in danger but I couldn't with out risking my own secret.

Sam had left me alone for the next couple of days; to ponder over what he had told me and how my life is changing. I don't know if it's for the better or if it was bad. All I do know is I want Bella back; my Bella. But she was with that blood sucking leech and I am here just missing her as usual.

"_I know what I can do" _I thought to myself _"I'll just go over to Charlie's for a visit and if she's there I'll just straight up and tell her how I feel"_

But then again if I did that and she didn't return those feelings then it would just tear us even farther apart than what we are now. These are some tough decisions that I need to make but I'm just too afraid to jump into them right now. God this is hard. I just want to go to sleep and never to awake again.

Apparently I ended up falling asleep because the next thing I knew I hear a knock at the door; not just any knock it was loud banging at my door. So I hauled myself out of the bed and go to the door to answer it. It was Sam. Of course, I expected it to be him but I didn't expect to deal with the bullshit today.

"Get your ass out of bed and get fucking dressed NOW!" Sam was yelling.

"Sam calm down bro. What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Bella wants to see you and she is pissed!"

"Why the hell would she be pissed? I haven't spoken to her in months so why would she be pissed at me?"

"I didn't say at you now did I? She wants to speak to you."

Once he said that she wanted to speak to me; I hurried up and got dressed and ran out the door with out thinking of where I was going until I heard Sam come up behind me.

"Jake calm down. You don't need to rush. Hop in my car and I'll take you over there,"

"Isn't she at the leech's house?"

"No she's at Charlie's"

This is beginning to turn out like my lucky day. I climbed in the car and we sped to Charlie's house. When we got to our destination Sam turned the engine off and spoke,

"Before we head inside I just want to warn you that again she is pissed and knows about us and the leeches but Charlie doesn't so we will not be talking here. Charlie is home, got it?"

"Got it,"

We walked up to the door and Sam knocked, after three knocks she flung the door open with tears in her eyes. I wanted to hold her and comfort her but I knew this wasn't the time or place.

"We need to go some where more private" Sam spoke up.

"Alright let me get my keys," Bella responded, then ran back up stairs and grabbed her keys. A few minutes later she was coming back down the stairs and telling Charlie that she was going to La Push with me and Sam. He just smiled and winked at me which irritated her.

She just stormed out the door and got into the front seat of the car which upset me. I was hoping she would sit by me in the back seat but oh well there goes wishful thinking. When we got to La Push Sam decided to take us to his and Emily's place not only for us to talk with no interruptions but also for us to eat. Bella was kinda wary on going to Sam's house but he had reassured her that it is safe; no one will hurt or think about hurting her at their place which was true. Sam can be an ass at times but when it came to his friends, family, women, and children he will protect them with his life.

Once inside the house Bella turned on me.

"Jacob Black how dare you not tell me about all of this. Why didn't you tell me? We were best friends with no secrets between us remember. I had to find out all this from research. You or Edward didn't have the balls to fucking tell me and all along I thought you both were pure human but your not. Right now I can't even look at either one of you with out my temper flaring. I understand why he didn't tell me and frankly I don't give a fuck anymore about him. I'm going over there today to tell him that I never want to see him again. I was going to do the same to you..."

"Please Bella I don't want to loose you. You are my best friend and the past few months..." I cut off.

"Let me finish before you say anything else please." Bella said calming down.

"My apologies; go on" I said.

"Jake, I was so hurt when I found out. Not because you were a wolf but because you were supposed to be my best friend and we are supposed to tell each other everything. But you kept all that from me and I was pissed but mainly hurt. Until Sam and I had a long talk about it and he explained why you never told me. I understand that you couldn't tell me because it wasn't just your secret to tell. I'm ok with what and who you are. We were friends, best friends, long before this shit happened. I know the past couple months have been really hard on you and for that I'm really sorry. I know I can't take back all that I have done to you. I know I can't apologize enough for hurting you. It kills me, it's killing me to hurt you and it took this to make me wake up and realize that I'm hurting my best friend and the one I love." She then broke off and blush crept up on her face.

"I admit when I found out that you were with that leech I was hurt. I didn't know what to do and I think I drove the pack nuts. But it was my fault not telling you how I really felt. We've known each other our whole lives and I was falling in love with you. Then when Sam told me that he maybe a leech I just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry for not telling you about what I was but I barely found out myself a week ago. I miss you Bella. I don't care who knows it and I don't care if you feel the same but I have to tell you how I really feel. I'm tired of hiding my feelings from you. From the time we were kids I've loved you. But the feelings are deeper and stronger now. I love you more than anyone I have loved before. When we are apart I feel empty its like everything revolves around you now; I don't know how that is possible or what is going on but I want to protect you from everything and everyone"

"Sorry for cutting in but Jake I think we need to talk alone" Sam broke in.

"Whatever we need to talk about it can be said in front of Bella. I don't want any more lies between us" I said, angrily.

"Jake you can tell her after we talk. It is very vital for us to discuss this privately for a minute. We won't be gone long, promise"

"Jacob go and talk to Sam I'll be fine and when you get back I'll still be here" Bella said, smiling. God she had a sexy smile.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure, Jake" she said.

"You promise you'll still be here?" I asked, with a frown.

"Yes I promise you I'll still be here. Besides I want to talk to Emily for a bit" Bella said, and then kissed me on the cheek. That brought a smile to my face.

"Alright then" I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Ladies we will be back shortly," Sam said, kissing Emily.

Sam and I walked down to La Push for our talk.

"So what is so important that you had to talk to me, away from Bella?" I asked, impatiently.

"You were wondering why you feel over protective and like your life revolves around Bella, right?" Sam asked.

"As matter of a fact yes. What is going on? I've never felt like this before,"

"Well you imprinted on her,"

"I did what?"

"Don't act dumb Jake. You imprinted on her which means you will always want to protect her. I'm so happy for you bro; just hope she doesn't freak out anymore,"

"Wow! This is such an amazing feeling. I just hope she returns the feelings. I've loved her for a very long time. I wasn't lying about that."

"Jake we all know you loved her. We've known for a very long time. In fact we all betted how long it would take you to imprint on her."

"You did? Who won the bet?"

"I did. I knew once you transformed you would imprint on her immediately. But she never came around till now. Well anyways you ready to head back and get this over with?"

"Let's go"

We ran all the way back to his house. When we got there and walked in the ladies were in the kitchen cooking dinner and it smelled so good. Sam and my stomachs were growling so before we talked we ate.

"Dinner is ready just take a seat," Emily said.

So we sat down and ate in silence. Sam and I ate quickly while the ladies ate at a steady pace. After dinner the ladies cleaned up and we men went into the living room to get comfortable. Sam in his recliner and me on the love seat; hoping Bella would sit next to me.

"Well anyone want to clue me in on what was said?" Bella asked, while she and Emily joined us. Of course, Bella didn't sit next to me. She sat on the couch by Emily and I did understand. She was timid of being close to me until we squared everything away.

"Well the reason I feel so protective over you and feel a deep connection with you now is..." I began but got cut off by Bella.

"Because you imprinted on me" it was a statement not a question like she already knew. Of course, she knew. She did her research.

"Yes I imprinted on you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I've loved you for a long time and I wasn't lying when I said that to you earlier. I mean it I've loved you since we were kids,"

"Jacob, I know you aren't lying and I know you love me. I feel the same for you. I've loved you since forever."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I was blinded and immature. I wanted something different than just friends and I wanted Edward at the time," when she mentioned that leeches name I just went all tensed.

"Jacob calm down. You do not want to phase right now. You are too close to Bella and you will regret it if you hurt her." Sam said, soothingly. Then I looked at Emily and I calmed down. I don't want to leave Bella scarred like Emily is. It would tear me apart to see her in pain.

"I'm calm I just hate them leeches" I said.

"Jake you don't have to worry bout him no more because I am leaving him today. I don't want to be a part of him or become a vampire. You know he tried to talk me into being one with him so that he didn't have to loose me and I can live forever?" She asked.

"Oh hell fucking no. Now he's fucking dead!" I yelled.

"You can't touch him with out breaking the treated" Sam stated.

"I don't give a fuck about the treated. If he thought about doing that to Emily what would you do? No offense Emily"

"None taken" Emily said sweetly.

"I would want to do more than just kill him. But I wouldn't do it because of the treaty." Sam said, sadly.

"I wouldn't want him to and I don't want you to. We need to keep the treaty." Said Emily.

"Jake, I agree I don't want you breaking the treaty over what he wanted to do. I'm here with you now and besides I don't want to be one of them. If I were to become one of them I'd loose everything and everyone I've ever cared about including you and I don't want to loose you. I love you beyond words. I know the past few months I didn't act like it but I do and I don't want to be with anyone but you ever again." She said then she kissed me.

She was pulling back but I wrapped my strong arms around her and kissed her harder. I put all the pent up love and passion I had for her into the kiss. We finished the kiss and then she sat next to me.

"Wow, that was amazing." we both said as Emily and Sam just sat across from us smiling.

"So now that you two are together, what are you going to do about leech boy?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to call him now to have him meet us somewhere," said Bella. So she flipped open her cell and dialed his number.

"Hey we need to talk now" Bella said and then hung up.

"So where are we meeting him?" I asked.

"Well we are going to meet him on the line of the treaty"

"We are going with you" Sam and Emily both said.

"Lets go" Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

We left the safety of Sam and Emily's house and walked into the woods to meet up with the bloodsucking leech so Bella could tell him that she was leaving him, because I imprinted on her. When we arrived Edward was in a crouching position ready to launch at us.

"So what is important for you to want to meet here instead..." he broke off when he saw me.

"Edward it is over. I don't want to be with you no more," Bella spat out angrily.

"What is the change of heart? Why are you being hateful?" Edward asked, sadly.

"I'm not being hateful. For one you lied to me when we first got together about who and what you were. Then you wanted me to change to be with you. I'm sorry Edward I can't be with you. I don't want to be a vampire. I love my life too much and in fact I love Jacob too much to loose him," she said as calmly as she could.

"I will kill you mutt! You won't have her! She is mine!" Edward said, venomously.

"You won't touch me," I said, as Sam, Quil, and Embry stepped out of the trees," What are you doing here?"

"We didn't want you coming here unprotected Jake. We always run in packs," said Sam.

"So now you have your mutt brothers protecting you! HA! They can't kill me there's too many of us." Edward yelled.

"You can't touch us and you know it Edward. The treaty states it and Carlisle won't let you break the treaty and we aren't going to break it," Sam said calmly, as Carlisle appeared.

"Son come back home, Bella has made her decision and I don't want you breaking the treaty," Carlisle said.

Before Edward left he said one more thing that got me smiling "Wait, you imprinted on her didn't you?"

"Yes I did and we are in love," I said, with a big smile across my face.

"Well now I know we weren't meant to be. Well I loved the time we did have. Have a good life and I won't bother you again."

At that we took off back to Sam's to celebrate.

"Let's party it up!" Quil said.

"I second that" I agreed.

"Wait first we need to go to Charlie's to inform him of what's going on or he's gonna be worried" Bella stated.

"Yea we need to let him know that you are safe. Also that you are no longer with Edward; that we are together and will always be. That might make him happy. Don't you think?" I asked.

"He will be ecstatic. And so will my mom." Bella said, smiling.

"Are you sure Renee will be happy? I mean she did like Edward and thought he was the one for you," I informed her.

"Umm, Jake you don't know my mom that well then. She wasn't really that happy with my taste in men. She was worried that I'd make her mistakes," Bella said, in a whisper.

"Really? So she didn't like lover boy after all. I may just win her over with my good looks and tone sexy bod!" I choked out in a laugh.

"You egotistic maniac! No you are acting like Ed..."

"Don't even say his fucking name," I said, growling and shaking.

"Jake calm down!" Bella was screaming, in fear, "Sam calm him down."

"Jacob you need to calm down unless you want to hurt Bella," Sam said, using his alpha voice.

"Bella I suggest you move over here behind me," Seth whispered.

Just as Bella moved I transformed into a wolf and took off outside. I was pissed just at the very thought of the leeches name. I was angry with myself. All the hurt and angered moments that I've kept bottled up just burst out of me once I heard his name. I wanted to destroy something; to kill the leeches and anything that was in my way.

A few minutes later I heard Sam in my head...

"_Jacob, you need to calm down before you do something you'd regret"_

I felt all the emotions he was carrying and it made me cringe.

"_Something tells me you've experienced that"_

"_I've done more than experienced it. I've lived through it and till this day I deal with it. One day while I was over Emily's begging her to be with me. She brushed me off as usual and that's when I snapped and transformed. Emily was standing too close and my claws caught her. I left scares on my imprintee. I almost lost her because of my stupidity. I'm trying to prevent you from making my mistakes Jacob. You will regret it if you hurt Bella. I know you will because I regret it every day."_

"_Wow! Well I would never hurt B..."_

I was cut off by images Sam was showing me of what happened today. Bella was a bit too close and looked frightened.

"_Yea I thought I would never hurt Emily but I let the anger get the best of me and I phased hurting her in the process. Bella was frightened! You need to learn to control your temper before it gets out of hand. Now phase back so that we can go back to the house and check on Bella"_

At that we phased back, got dressed, and ran back to the house. When we arrived Seth was talking to Bella and comforting her. I felt a little betrayed. Seth was supposed to be my best friend but here he is getting too close to my girlfriend.

"What's going on? Seth you're supposed to be my best friend but here you are trying to scoop my girlfriend up!" I yelled.

"Woah! Jake I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. Why would I? For one you are my best friend; my brother. I'm only trying to calm her down and reassure her that you are alright you were just pissed at hearing that leeches name," Seth said, with a sigh.

"Jake..." Sam said. Knowing what we talked about that's all he had to say to calm me down. Images of frightened Bella came swooping in with out warning.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Seth. I don't know what came over me. I know you wouldn't. You are the kindest person I met and glad to call a friend, a brother. I'm calm now. Are you alright babe?" I said looking at Bella.

"A little shaken up but I'm better now. I just need to be a little careful," she said.

I can't believe I scared her. I never wanted to frighten her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Jacob you are a fool, a moron, idiot. Get a hold of yourself and keep the anger under wrap. _I chided myself.

"Do you want to still go to Charlie's to talk with him?" I asked Bella, smiling hoping she would relax.

"I need to change anyway," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I grabbed her hand and walked out the door; hollering "be back later" over my shoulder as we went. I opened her door and helped her in; then ran over to the driver side to get in myself. I started the engine of my old rabbit and headed straight for Charlie's.

We arrived at Charlie's a short while later to find Charlie on the front porch. When he spotted us a smile a mile wide graced his face. I can bet my dad had something to do with that. He always called Charlie when ever anything exciting happened. I pulled the car to a stop next to Charlie's cruiser, ran over to help Bella out of the car, and we walked towards the porch hand in hand.

"What the hell is going on? Aren't ya with that Edward kid?" Charlie asked, still smiling. That got Bella a little nervous; she tightened her grip on my hand.

"Dad, Edward and I...broke up earlier" Bella slowly said.

"What happened? I thought you loved each other?" Charlie asked

"Let's just say he was too controlling for my liking"

"What do you mean controlling?" he asked but paused "You know what never mind. I'm just glad you are away from him"

"Wait a sec Charlie, didn't my dad call you before hand?" I asked.

"What? Uh, uh no. What makes you say that?" he said trying to deny it.

"I know how you and my dad are. He always calls you when something happens." I said.

He sighed, "Yes he called me. So are you and Bells officially a couple?" he asked.

"Well what do you think Bells? Are we dating?" I asked her, more joking than anything.

"Shut up Jake, of course, we are a couple. We just got together not to long before we came here. We went to the Cullens and I told Edward it was over and that I loved Jacob." she said, smiling.

"I am really happy now that I know you are safe" Charlie said.

"Of course, she's safe with me. I would never let harm come to her. In fact I would protect her with my life," I bellowed.

"I know you would Jake. Well why don't you kids come inside and we'll order pizza for dinner?" Charlie said.

Charlie doesn't usually show his emotions but today he was acting like a kid in a candy store and you don't have to be an empath to get that vibe from him.

"Charlie, calm down," I said, laughing, "you are just like a kid on Christmas."

"Jake, I've been waiting for this to happen ever since you were children. Your parents, I, and Renee have been waiting for, it seems like, forever but in reality it's only been a few years. I'm really happy that Bella finally wised up and realized what she's always had and you finally stopped being scared to open up. I know you are good for each other. Oh by the way who wants to call your mother and tell her?" Charlie said.

"Charlie everything is working out now and it is just wonderful," I had said to him, "but you should have seen Edward's face when she, no I mean we told him."

"He didn't hurt Bella did he because I will kill that son of a bitch if he had!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, calm down. He didn't get near me. He was just flipping out saying how I was his and all that bull shit but I set him straight," Bella said, calmly.

"Charlie, you would have known if he did. You'd be there to arrest me because I would have killed that fucker! So calm down none of that happened. We are together and that's all we need to think about," I said.

"You're right kid. Now let's go into the living room and order pizza while Bells calls Renee," Charlie said.

"Nah I wanna call her. I want to hear her first response," I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Alright kid. Let's order the pizza first I'm starved," Charlie said, while dialing the pizza place.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive I decided it was time to call Renee.

After the 3rd ring a man's voice came on the phone.

"Hello, is Renee there?" I asked.

"_May I ask whose calling?"_ the man asked.

"Yes, my name is Jacob. I really need to speak with her,"

"_Hello," Renee answered, irritated._

"Hey Renee,"

"_Who...oh Jacob what's up"_

"First off who was that?"

"_Oh that was my husband. He gets kinda skittish when other men call"_

"Well he doesn't have to worry about me taking you. I'm with Bella"

"_You are what?"_

"You heard me right. Bella and I are together now"

"_When did this happen"_

"Just today. She left the control freak finally"

All I could here was screaming.

"Renee calm down please"

"_I'm just so happy y'all finally got together. What took y'all so long?"_

"Ask your daughter that one"

"_Then put her on the damn phone"_

"Here Bells she wants to speak with you"

I kissed Bella and handed her the phone and then went into the living room with Charlie.

"So what did Renee say?" Charlie asked.

"She scream in my ear at first but like everyone else she said 'about time'," I replied.

"So when's the wedding," Charlie asked, more serious then joking.

"Woah slow down there pops. We just barely got together today," I replied, laughing.

"Yea but y'all known each other since y'all were babies. You've had a crush on each other as long as I can remember," Charlie, explained.

"That isn't saying much. You old folk with memory loss," I was laughing even harder now, "but still we have plenty of time for that. We just want to take it slow and steady and not rush things. Don't get me wrong I'd love to marry her but for one like I said it's too soon and for two we want to enjoy being together as a couple and live life for a year or so before we decide to take the big step."

"Well son you do have a good head on your shoulders and you're smart. I'm just glad she finally opened her eyes and realized who she should be with," Charlie said, almost to tears.

"Charlie don't worry nothing will ever happen to her I promise you that. I put my life on the line for her," I whispered as my Bella walked in.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Spend time with you while dad's fishing," Bella said, looking at Charlie, "Billy called and wanted you to go fishing with him."

"Well I guess that's my cue I'll go and leave you kids be and please be safe today," Charlie said, grinning ear to ear as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about," Bella asked.

"He is just happy no need to worry," I said, as I pulled Bella in for a long lingering kiss and embrace.

As she reluctantly backed up she asked "so my mom's asking when the wedding is."

I just started laughing which kinda pissed Bella off. But I couldn't help it Charlie and Renee act like they're on the save brain wave.

"What the fuck Jacob. This isn't funny!"

"Actually it is because your dad asked the same damn thing right before you walked in,"

"He did?"

"Yea, but like I told him that we want to enjoy being a couple and enjoying life for at least a year before we start thinking about that. I know we've known each other since practically birth but we've just got together today. I want us to do this right. Take it a step at a time, day by day, and not rush things," I explained.

"Babe, that's what I want to. Forget what everyone thinks or what any one expects from us. This is our time, our relationship not theirs," Bella said, with a smile.

A/N: So this is my first time writing Jacob/Bella, I hope y'all enjoyed the story.

I want to first thank my wonderful beta Laurie Whitlock for her hard work on this piece.


End file.
